Slowly and Secretly
by tarandayo
Summary: Kalian bagai dua garis yang bersinggungan dan saling menukik tajam dalam titel musuh. Keberadaan yang senantiasa memicu cuatan kekesalan, tingkah yang sukses membuat jengah berkepanjangan—kau mengisi hatinya, sebagai sosok pengganggu yang menyebalkan. [LEN x READER]


**VOCALOID © CRYPTON**

**No financial profit gained by writing this story.**

**[LEN X READER/OC] [First and Third PoV Used] [Idea/Plot by DarkBlueSnow] [Written by Mieko Yumeishi]**

**Note : Di cerita ini karakter reader dibuat **_**fiery**_** alias berapi-api—demi menunjang isi cerita.**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**(First POV)**

Hal pertama yang menyambutku kala bangun tidur adalah bau harum masakan yang menyeruak di penjuru rumah, melesak menuju indera penciumanku. Begitu menggoda hingga membuatku berpikir kalau aku terbangun di surga—oke, hiperbola. Tapi sungguh, siapa yang pagi-pagi datang dan mendayakan dapur sederhanaku—yang biasanya hanya digunakan untuk memasak makanan sederhana macam sayur bening?

Tanpa _ba-bi-bu_ aku langsung menuju dapur, dan mendapati sosok mungil mengenakan apron sedang asyik memasak. Oh, untunglah itu bukan pencuri abnormal yang mengunjungi apartemen sederhanaku dan berbaik hati menyajikan makanan pada sang tuan rumah.

"Yuriko, kamu masak apa?" tanyaku sembari mendekatinya, dan sejurus kemudian liurku makin mengalir saat melihat wujud makanan yang sedang ditumis di kuali. "I-ini ... Daging kan?! Beneran daging?!"

"Yup, tepat sekali. Ini sisa bahan sewaktu pelajaran _home economic _kemarin." Yuriko mengacungkan jempol sambil berkedip. "Nah, kamu hapus dulu ilermu, gosok gigi, cuci muka, sisir rambut, kalau sudah rapi—kita sarapan bersama. Menunya semur daging spesial ala _chef_ Yuriko," ujarnya bangga.

"Yuriko, kamu—" –kedua tanganku mencengkram bahu mungilnya— "kamu baik banget! Aku sangat berterima kasih!"

"Iya, sama-sama, [Name]-chan." Yuriko tersenyum manis—duh, aku jadi ingin memeluknya.

Aku segera menuju kamar mandi untuk melakukan serangkaian ritual pagi, dan setelahnya aku langsung menuju meja makan dimana menu surgawi itu terhidang indah—tampak kontras dengan meja bututku. Yuriko duduk manis menunggu.

"_Ittadakimasu_!"

.

.

"Gimana, enak kan?"

"Enak sekali! Ah, perutku kenyang sekali dan hatiku senang~ Kalau begini, aku tambah bersemangat untuk kerja hari ini, hehe."

"[Name]-chan, hari ini kamu libur dulu ya?"

"Eh, kenapa? Kalau aku libur, nanti gajiku dipotong."

"Ayolah, hari ini saja~" Yuriko mengeluarkan _puppy eyes-_nya. "Aku mau mengajakmu ke suatu tempat yang _menarik_."

Rasanya tak enak hati kalau menolak ajakannya, apalagi aku berutang budi akan sarapan mewah barusan. Yah, apa boleh buat.

.

.

"[Name]-chan, kamu sudah hapal lagu yang kuberi itu kan?" tanya Yuriko di tengah perjalanan kereta.

"Ng? Yah, lagunya bagus sih, dan rasanya aku hapal-hapal saja," jawabku.

"Baguslah!" Yuriko tersenyum—yang entah mengapa terasa misterius bagiku.

.

.

Tengok kiri. Orang-orang dengan pakaian nyentrik dan wig warna-warni yang terlihat sangat nge-_jreng_ di mataku.

Tengok kanan. Kumpulan manusia dengan pakaian trendi serta beragam pernak-pernik membalut tubuh, serta make-up _tebal_ yang bagiku terlihat tidak efisien.

Aku merasa bagai seekor bebek di tengah sekumpulan angsa—lihat saja, penampilan mereka jauh berbeda denganku yang hanya mengenakan celana jeans, kaus oblong, serta jaket yang sudah agak belel. Padahal ini adalah pakaian terbaik yang kupunya—dan aku memakainya lantaran dipaksa Yuriko tadi tanpa alasan jelas.

Oh, sekarang aku tahu alasannya. Gadis kecil ini …

"Sekali lagi kutanya. Kenapa kamu membawaku kesini?" tanyaku dengan penuh penekanan, ekspresi sebal tak luput dari wajahku.

"Tentu saja untuk menyuruhmu ikut audisi," jawabnya enteng dengan wajah tanpa dosa—aku ingin melemparnya ke laut terdekat. "Jangan kesal gitu dong, [Name]-chan, kamu sudah hapal lagunya kan? Nah, tinggal nyanyikan saja di depan dewan juri."

Kulirik spanduk besar yang mencolok dengan tulisan—

**AYO IKUTI AUDISI VOCALOID**

**KAMI MENCARI BIBIT BINTANG YANG AKAN BERSINAR SEBAGAI SUPERSTAR**

**TUNJUKKAN BAKATMU DAN TAMPIL SEBAGAI DIVA DUNIA!**

Sudah kuduga, ada udang dibalik batu—ada maksud tersembunyi dari kebaikannya tadi pagi. Aku menghela napas lelah.

.

.

"Nomor 402, [Full Name]-san!"

Aku tersentak—gila, sudah giliranku saja.

"Semangat, [Name]-chan! Kamu pasti bisa!"

Oke, tarik nafas, hembuskan. Hanya perlu menyanyi dan setelah ini aku bisa segera pulang. Aku memasuki ruangan audisi—dan disambut oleh keberadaan empat orang yang duduk di meja penilaian. Dua lelaki dan dua perempuan—dua berambut pirang, satu biru, dan satunya lagi err, hijau kebiruan?

Si gadis pirang tersenyum manis. "Hmm, [Name]-chan, kamu punya biodata yang unik ya," ujarnya sambil menatap selembar kertas—pasti lembar profilku. Duh, apa yang ditulis Yuriko disana?

"Silahkan mulai nyanyiannya," instruksi pemuda berambut biru. Tak lama kemudian musik mengalun, memenuhi ruangan dengan irama _beat_—mengiringi vokalku.

_Daitan futeki ni haikara kakumei  
Rairai rakuraku hansen kokka  
Hi-no-maru-jirushi no nirinsha korogashi  
Akuryou taisan ICBM_

_Kanjousen o hashirinukete  
Touhon seisou nan no sono  
Shounen shoujo sengoku musou  
Ukiyo no manima ni_

_Senbonzakura yoru ni magire  
Kimi no koe mo todokanai yo  
Koko wa utage hagane no ori  
Sono dantoudai de mioroshite_

Satu lagu kunyanyikan dengan lancar—ternyata tak ada salahnya mengikuti audisi ini, karena menyanyi adalah hobiku dan aku cukup—ehm, sangat—percaya diri dengan suaraku. Dan kurasa para dewan juri juga berpikir begitu, lihat saja tepuk tangan serta ekspresi mereka yang berbinar.

Yah, bajuku memang jelek dan wajahku tidak terlalu cantik, tapi untuk urusan menyanyi, aku yakin—suaraku ini yang terbaik.

"_Sugoi nee_, [Name]-chan! Kau punya suara yang luar biasa!" puji si gadis pirang—yang tampak manis dengan pita di atas kepala—dengan nada ceria.

_Tentu saja, tentu saja._

"Nyanyianmu membuatku terpesona, [Name]-san." Gadis berambut hijau kebiruan ikut berkomentar, dengan senyuman lembut yang menyejukkan hati.

_Yup, aku tahu itu._

"Kau punya teknik vokal yang mengagumkan, apalagi untuk ukuran orang yang belajar bernyanyi secara autodidak," tambah pemuda berambut biru tampan dan kharismatik. "Bagaimana pendapatmu, Len?"

Aku menanti kalimat dari lelaki blonde bertubuh mungil itu. Berbeda dari yang lain, orang itu bertopang dagu sambil menatapku sinis. **"Hah? Penampilan macam apa barusan? Pitch-nya kacau dan nadanya amburadul—berpindah-pindah dari nada rendah ke nada tinggi, kau ini bisa menyanyi tidak sih?"**

Syok menghantamku, menohok hati kala komentar pedas itu terlontar. _A-apa … orang ini … dia mengatakan aku tak bisa menyanyi?!_

Aku mengepalkan kedua tanganku dengan erat. _Tidak bisa menyanyi, huh?!._ Dengan penuh kekesalan, aku berteriak lantang. **"Oi, **_**CHIBI**_**!"**

Seketika riuh rendah obrolan para juri teredam, tergantikan oleh keheningan.

.

.

**(Third POV)**

"**Oi, chibi!" **Gadis itu berteriak dengan mata melotot dan kilat iritasi yang kentara, tak terima akan komentar sinis yang dilontarkan Len barusan. "Apa-apaan kau mengataiku, hah?! Kau pikir suaramu sebagus apa sampai berani menghina suaraku?!"

"K-kau …" Len—yang tampak sangat terkejut mendengar makian dari gadis itu—langsung berdiri dan menggebrak meja. "Lancang sekali berkata begitu padaku! Apa yang kukatakan adalah benar, dan kalau kau bertanya sebagus apa suaraku, kuberi tahu ya—lagu-laguku semuanya terkenal, itu artinya kualitasku memang terbukti, jadi sebagai kontestan kau tak berhak memprotes pendapatku sebagai juri!" Kilat amarah bergemuruh di tiap katanya—begitu pula dengan wajahnya yang sekarang tampak sangat mengerikan.

"Hah, memang apa bagusnya lagumu itu?! Juga apa bagusnya band kalian?!" ("Band?"—Kaito berujar bingung.) Aku saja baru mendengar lagu kalian tiga hari yang lalu, dan hanya satu lagu itulah yang aku tahu! Jangan sombong!"

"Kau … baru mendengar lagu kami tiga hari yang lalu?" Rin berujar penuh rasa tak percaya. Bukankah mereka itu sangat terkenal?

"Iya, yang judulnya _senbonzakura_, karena cuma itu yang si penjual mau beri secara gratis. Tapi sekarang, aku sangat menyesal mengikuti audisi ini! Buang-buang uang ongkos kereta saja!" Gadis itu menatap tajam Len.

"Mohon tenang dulu, [Name]-san." Miku berupaya tersenyum, walau wajahnya juga tak luput dari ekspresi panik akibat ketegangan yang berlangsung. "Kau mendengar versi yang mana?" tanya Miku lembut.

"Hah? Tentu saja yang kalian menyanyi ramai-ramai itu!"

"Jadi … Kau tadi menyanyikan lagunya sesuai dengan nada dan warna suara kami masing-masing?" Kali ini Kaito yang menatap tak percaya.

Nyantanya, si gadis tak lagi menggubris perkataan juri lainnya, ia terfokus pada lelaki berambut pirang—menatapnya tajam. "Sekali lagi kukatakan, aku benar-benar menyesal datang kesini dan bertemu **chibi** yang sangat menyebalkan sepertimu."

"APA?! GRRR—KAU, BERHENTI MEMANGGILKU BEGITU, DASAR GADIS KAMPUNGAN YANG TINGGAL DI GUA!" Cukup, gadis ini sudah menyulut sumbu Len—dan sekarang amarahnya sudah mencapai puncak.

Gadis itu mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat, menahan emosi serta darah yang mendidih sampai kepala. "MATI SANA, CEBOL!"

Belum sempat Len menjawab lagi, si gadis sudah berlari keluar dengan langkah terhentak.

.

.

**(First POV)**

Grrr, apa-apaan lelaki cebol itu, beraninya dia menghina suaraku! Aku percaya diri dan yakin kalau penampilanku tadi bagus—tapi lihat reaksinya! Menyebalkan sekali! Rasanya aku tadi ingin maju dan menonjoknya—tapi kalau kulakukan bisa panjang urusannya. Jadi daripada aku khilaf, lebih baik aku angkat kaki dari ruangan terkutuk itu.

Belum satu langkah dari pintu, Yuriko mencengkram bahuku dengan kedua tangan, mengguncangnya keras. Dengan wajah cemas—bercampur sedikit amarah, dia menyemburku. "[Name]-chan, apa yang kamu lakukan?! Kamu jangan bersikap seperti itu, mereka itu kan juri yang akan menentukan lolos atau tidaknya dirimu!"

Aku mendengus sembari mendelik kesal ke arahnya. "Terserah, aku tak peduli! Pokoknya aku tak mau menginjakkan kaki disini lagi! Ayo kita pulang—masih ada waktu untuk kerja paruh waktu yang kedua."

.

.

**(Seminggu kemudian)**

Setelah pengalaman menyebalkan hari itu, aku kembali menjalani kehidupanku seperti biasa sebagai _full-time part timer_—bekerja paruh waktu di berbagai tempat dari pagi sampai malam. Hari ini ketika aku sedang bersiap menuju tempat kerja, Yuriko menghampiriku.

"[Name]-chan, mulai sekarang kamu berhenti kerja ya."

Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku, memberi tatapan heran. "Hah? Kemarin kau memintaku libur kerja untuk ikut audisi aneh itu, dan sekarang kau minta aku berhenti kerja? Nanti kita mau makan apa?"

Kedua sudut bibirnya tertarik, membentuk senyuman lebar. "Hehe, tenang saja~ Ada orang yang menawarimu kerja _full-time_, jadi kamu tak perlu pergi ke berbagai tempat kerja tiap hari. Gajinya besar pula."

Manikku membulat. "Be-benarkah? Gajinya besar?"

"Yup. Hari ini dia menyuruh kita datang ke tempatnya."

Aku mengangguk penuh semangat. Apapun pekerjaannya, yang penting bisa menghasilkan banyak uang. "Kalau begitu, ayo kita pergi!"

Yuriko menggaruk kepala, menatapku ragu. "Err … pakai baju yang 'bagusan' sedikit dong."

"Lho, aku kan paling jadi pelayan atau asisten rumah tangga, jadi tidak perlu dandan cantik kan?"

"Setidaknya kamu mesti kelihatan cakepan dikit, dong!" Aku pasrah saja saat Yuriko mendorongku dan menyodoriku baju yang lumayan bagus, lalu mendudukkanku di kursi dan menata penampilanku. Jangan bilang kalau dia mau menyuruhku ikut audisi lagi.

.

.

"Nah, sekarang kamu terlihat cantik! Kita siap berangkat!"

"Ngomong-ngomong, tempatnya jauh tidak? Nanti ongkosnya tidak cukup … " Aku melihat isi dompetku yang pas-pasan.

"Tenang saja, bos kita sudah menjemput pakai mobil," ujarnya sambil menunjuk mobil mewah berwarna hitam yang terpakir di depan apartemen sederhana—ehm, lebih tepatnya _bobrok_—tempat kami tinggal. Aku menatapnya kagum, mulutku mengeluarkan "wow" panjang. Pasti calon majikan baruku ini adalah orang yang sangat kaya!

.

.

Kurang lebih tiga puluh menit perjalanan, kami sampai di tujuan. Aku menjejak kaki keluar mobil, lalu terheran-heran melihat tempat kami berada.

"Majikan baru kita … Tinggal di studio?" bisikku pada Yuriko. Gadis kecil itu hanya tertawa kecil.

"Yah, begitulah," jawabnya singkat.

Aku mengangguk-angguk saja—walau masih belum paham. Kami berjalan menyusuri studio yang dipenuhi hiruk pikuk aktivitas—yang terasa asing bagiku. Sampai di depan sebuah pintu, Yuriko berkata, "Yak, silahkan buka pintunya~"

Kuputar kenop, perlahan pintunya terbuka—dan sejurus kemudian aku terdiam di tempat melihat siapa yang ada di balik pintu.

Orang-orang itu! Dewan juri yang menilaiku di audisi kemarin. Kenapa mereka disini? Aduh, padahal aku sudah berjanji pada diri sendiri—agar tak berurusan dengan mereka lagi.

Mereka yang menyadari kedatanganku langsung tersenyum—sementara aku hanya bisa membeku, tak berkutik sedikitpun.

"Hei kau." Sebuah suara memasuki gendang teliganku. Rasanya aku mengenalinya. "Minggir jangan menghalangi jalan." Aku pun membalikkan tubuh dan—

_Oh tidak_.

"KAU! SI CEBOL SIALAN!"

"K-KAU! GADIS KAMPUNGAN YANG TINGGAL DALAM GUA ITU!"

(Manik [Eye Color] bersirobok dengan _ceureulan_, saling beradu delikan tajam—dan hanya butuh sepersekian detik untuk menghasilkan kilat imajiner antara keduanya.)

.

.

**TBC**

**Halooo, ini fic pertama Mieko di fandom ini~ Pertama, saya ucapkan terima kasih untuk DarkBlueSnow yang telah mengizinkan saya untuk menuangkan **_**her great idea**_** dalam bentuk fanfiksi [Len x Reader] ini. Dia ini adalah sepupu uhuktercintauhuk, teman sehobi dan se-**_**fangirling**_**-an—seorang otaku **_**experienced**_** spesialis **_**romance**_** yang memiliki berbagai khayalan super. Cinta mutlak sama **_**the lovely shota**_**, Len Kagamine.**

**Jadi, Snow adalah pemilik ide cerita—sekaligus beta-reader/editor pribadi saya, hehe. **

**Akhir kata, saya ingin tahu pendapat kamu mengenai cerita ini, jadi mohon tinggalkan jejak yaaa ;)**

**Salam,**

**Mieko**


End file.
